


A New Year's Tradition

by LissaTuppin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, New Year's Fluff, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaTuppin/pseuds/LissaTuppin
Summary: Luna gets the wrong idea from New Year's Eve coverage about queuing at Times Square.





	A New Year's Tradition

“Did you know,” said Luna, flumping onto the couch beside her, “that on New Year’s Eve, it is traditional for Muggles to”—her voice dropped to a childish whisper—“pee their pants?”

“What?” said Ginny, cozying up to Luna’s side (and her cozy soft sweater). “That can’t be true.” Her father, at least, Muggle nut that he was, had never said anything about it—although perhaps he wasn’t the most assiduous researcher. 

“It’s true!” said Luna. “I’m working on an article on it for the _Quibbler._ Well, their diapers, technically, but those might be hard to find in our size. While they’re waiting for their balls to drop—”

“I’m not sure that last bit applies to us,” said Ginny dryly. She was perhaps starting to regret agreeing to let her girlfriend handle their holiday plans. 

“Well, I thought maybe we could try it,” said Luna. “You know … as research.”

“Luna Lovegood! I’ll have you know I haven’t peed my pants since—well, err …”

“Three months ago when your game against Puddlemere ran long?” Luna cut in helpfully. “I had my eyes glued to your bum the whole time. Not literally, of course, because that would hardly hardly be convenient, and I suppose they would have gotten just a little bit wet at the end—”

Ginny, blushing, placed her finger over the other girl’s lips. Luna shook her head and took a playful nip, and continued on unhindered—“or perhaps a few months before that when you had to much to drink at the Hog’s Head and weed yourself on the Floo home—”

“There were extenuating circumstances! Besides, Little Miss Pee Pants, you wet the bed that night!” Ginny huffed in protest. “Twice!” It had been a night to forget.

“Oh,” said Luna. “I’m a bit of a pants-wetter, it’s true.” Small of bladder, Ginny liked to tease her, but big of heart. 

“Then I don’t know why you need to do any more research!”

“Because I’ve never peed myself together with you before! I think that’s part of the tradition. To wet yourself with someone you love.”

 _Christ,_ thought Ginny, finding herself backed into a corner. Muggles _could_ be pretty weird, she guessed. “And you ran this by Hermione, yeah?” 

“I thought maybe we could surprise her? She probably hasn’t had a chance to celebrate like that in years.”

“Well, she has been pretty down since she broke up with my lunk of a brother …”

“Then it’s settled!” Luna brought a lock of her hair down over one eyes— _drat,_ but Ginny liked that—and then leaned over to kiss her. “Your face is bright red, Miss Weasley.”

“Of course it’s red. I’m a Weasley!”

“Redder than usual,” said Luna, and gave her another peck.

“Oh, come here!” Ginny said, feigning exasperation. “You know I can’t say no to you. I’ll pee my pants with you, Luna Lovegood. See if I don’t."


End file.
